


I Want You To Stay

by Semi_problematic



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 11:09:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10385361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic





	

Keeping Lukas in the ambulance was a war in itself. The boy refused to sit still and continously insisted that he was fine. Bo hated it, too, not because Lukas was worried about his boyfriend, Philip, but because Lukas wasn't taking care of himself. Hell, they just found him passed out in a trunk, bleeding, and five minutes later the kid is having to be held down in the damn seat.

"Dad, I'm fine." Lukas mumbled, pushing at his fathers hands.  "We need to help Helen, the woods spread out for miles, they could be anywhere they need more people."

Bo grabbed Lukas' hands. "Lukas, you need to think about yourself. Tony is going out and looking for them. It's fine."

"But what if it's not, dad? What if Philip is hurt? What if Philip is dead already? What if-"

"Lukas." Bo put a hand on his sons shoulder. "It's out of our hands now. You need to focus on resting, okay?" 

Lukas pulled away. "No. You don't get it!"

"Lukas-"

"You'd go out there if it was mom." Lukas mumbled, jerking away from his dad's touch.

Bo sighed, looking anywhere but Lukas.

For a few seconds it was calm. The sirens were just background noise and the crunching of twigs under boots became a comforting sound, one reminding Lukas that he wasn't alone.

Lukas ran his fingers through his hair, looking down. He was really pushing it with his dad. Yeah, his dad said he loved him, but that doesn't mean he likes Philip now. It doesn't mean he approves of Philip or of any of it. Love doesn't mean he isn't extremely pissed at Lukas.

"If you say you're fine then you're fine. It's your body. We can go but only if you keep your phone out and don't go too far away from me." Bo rattled off orders as if there wasn't a killer on the loose.

Lukas climbed out of the ambulance, running towards the woods, stepping into where Helen ran. 

Bo followed silently, standing next to Lukas, glancing around every few seconds. "So.. you like this Philip kid?"

Lukas froze, taking a deep breath. "Yeah.. I do.. he makes me really happy, dad, and if you don't like it well I'm sorry because Philip is more than just some crush sorry he's way more than Rose ever was so you'll have to get over i-"

"I'm not upset about it." Bo muttered. "You're still my son and I love you.. and I guess I'll get used to Philip." 

Lukas smiled a little, glancing at his dad. "He's not as bad as I made it sound.. he's actually really great, dad." 

Bo nodded, stopping dead in his tracks when he heard twigs snapping.

"Dad? What is it?"

Bo stayed silent, looking around, his eyes falling on a path between two trees. There stood two figures that were too far to make out. "There!" Bo said quietly, pointing over at the people.

Lukas didn't even respond, he began to run, never taking his eyes off the figures. His legs were burning and his head was pounding but that could be taken away with a few meds. As for Philip, Philip can't be brought back, so he needed to keep moving. And he did.

Bang! 

A gunshot echoed through the forest. Lukas wasn't sure if Ryan shot again or if it was the thumping of his heart beat in his ears. Either way he kept running, ignoring the panic, ignoring the burn, only keeping his mind on Philip. 

"Philip!" Lukas screamed, running between a few trees, Helen and Philip coming into focus. 

Philip was on the ground while Helen was standing a few feet away, staring.

Oh god, Lukas thought, he shot Philip and Helen is in shock.

Lukas ran over to Philip, wrapping his arms around the boy tightly. "Hey, hey, are you okay?" 

Philip pressed into Lukas' touch, grabbing at his shirt. "You were bleeding. Are you okay?" He panted. 

Lukas put his hands over Philips, rubbing them with his thumb. "I'm fine. I heard a gunshot. Are you okay?" He felt Philips body vibrate. He pulled away, looking down at Philip.

Philip was smiling, biting his cheek. "If I was shot do you think I'd be worried about how you are?"

Lukas scoffed. "Probably."

"Well, I wasn't shot, neither was Helen."

"Well then who was shot?" Lukas asked, rubbing Philips arms, keeping him close.

Philip turned his head, his eyes falling onto another figure but this one was laying on the ground. The sun was so bright outside and away from the trees that Lukas had to squint to make it out. The body was laying on its back kind of like the person was sleeping. There wasn't any movement or yelling.

"Wh-" Lukas cut himself off when the realization hit him.

The body was Ryan. Helen shot him. He was dead or at least close to it. And even if he wasn't dead he was caught.

Philip nodded, pressing his face in Lukas' shoulder. "It's over."

Lukas felt a weight lifted off his shoulders but he couldn't help but notice a different weight deep in his chest. He decided to ignore it, whatever it was wasn't a big enough deal.. yet. "We're safe." Lukas whispered, kissing the top of Philips head. 

Philip smiled, turning his head, spotting Bo. He tensed, pulling away, scooting back.

Lukas frowned, dropping his arms to his sides. "What?" He asked, following Philips gaze.

Right.

"Philip.."

"I'm sorry."

"He's okay with it."

Philip turned his head, his eyebrows knitting together in confusion. "What?"

"He's okay.. with us.." Lukas let out an awkward laugh. "I was a bit dramatic now that I think about it.."

Philip let out what only could be a sigh of relief. "Oh thank god.." he mumbled, putting his face in his hands.

Bo walked towards the boys, glancing at Helen. She was hovering over the body, silent. "Boys.. I think you've seen enough.. let's get you home."

The two boys looked up then back at each other, nodding and mumbling in agreement. Lukas stood up first then he helped Philip to his feet. Lukas wrapped his arm around Philips waist, closing his eyes and pressing his nose to Philips hair. 

Home.

Philip elbowed him, raising his hands up. "Look, I know you might be into this whole bondage thing but it'd be nice if I could use my hands."

Lukas felt his cheeks heat up. "Dad, do you have your knife on you."

Bo nodded, sifting through his pocket, pulling out a small pocket knife and flicking it open. "Be careful, Lukas."

Lukas took the knife, scoffing. "Be careful." He muttered. "I'm always careful."

"You weren't careful when you hot glued your hands together." Philip whispered, a small prominent on his face.

Lukas shrugged off the comment, enjoying the fact that Philip was smiling. He cut the duct tape, rubbing Philips wrists after he closed the knife. "Whatever." He mumbled.

By the time they made it to the car they were already rolling out a gurney for Ryans body. Cops were surrounding the cars and Gabe was comforting Helen.

Bo stopped in front of his car, unlocking it. "I'll take you two home. Once they're done sorting all this stuff out I'll take Philip back to their place."

"Thank you, sir." Philip muttered, climbing into the car.

Lukas followed, putting an arm around Philips shoulders, guiding him into his side.

Bo climbed in, buckling his seat belt, glancing at the mirror, looking at the two. He felt a small creep onto his face. "It's no problem." He started the car, starting to drive, humming along to the radio. After a mile he looked at the mirror again only to see Lukas with his face buried in Philips neck.

"So.. Philip?"

Philips head shot up, his curls bouncing. "Yes, sir?"

"Would you like to stay for dinner? I can order something in since it's too late to cook the dinner I had planned." 

Philip smiled, his shoulders relaxing. "I'd love to, sir."

Bo waved off the response. "Don't call me sir, kid, it's Bo."

Philip nodded once more, looking down at Lukas. "Okay, Bo." 

The rest of the ride home was filled with gravel roads and gusts of wind mixed with Lukas' cologne. The sun was setting and it was a pretty pink and orange, kinda like Shubert ice cream. Philip felt the lids of his eyes slowly closing, his body sinking into the seat. 

This is what happy endings feel like.


End file.
